365 days from now
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: He had thought about this day for months, heck who was he kidding he had thought about it every day since he had watched her walk away at Dulles. The day he would see her again after 365 long and lonely days; what he would say, do, how he would react?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little later for every one else but I wanted to wait as the final was just aired here in Aus in fact it just finished. Its short but its a three shot series I'm working on the last story at the moment and have another longer story coming soon I hope **

* * *

_It feels like today I know__  
__It feels like today I'm sure__  
__It's the one thing that's missin'__  
__The one thing I'm wishin'__  
__Life's sacred blessin' and then__  
__It feels like today__  
__Feels like today_

Heels clicked across the tiled floor of Washington Dulles International Airport the wheels of a suitcase clicking along behind, bouncing across the floor trying to stay balanced as it was pulled along and out into Washington DC. Then stuffed unceremoniously into the back of a Taxi, next to spare wheels and dirty things that had been God knows where and touched God knows what.

Sliding into the back of said taxi, was a woman, her shoulder length brown hair hung down around her face as she watched the driver, pull out of the airport. Biting her lip she looked down at her hands, they had blisters and cracks from long hard days in the sun. A Bandage sat across the palm of her right hand. Nothing too serious a cut that she had received getting out of the van that had transposed her to the airport she had left 16 hours ago. Thoughts and feelings raced around her heart and brain that she needed to clear her head. She needed out. A Block from her Condo she told the driver to pull over. Confused he did and turned around to have money shoved into his face, shrugging he took it and got out as she had.

The suitcase was rescued from it dank and dark cell and placed on the footpath. Its handle pulled up and it started clattering along on the sometimes uneven ground. A block and one very short trip of an elevator later it was wheeled inside and dumped on the floor. Not a second thought was given to it as it lay there with clothes that most defiantly needed to be washed, and things that needed to be let out. It just lay there waiting.

Flicking the light of her bathroom on she looked into the mirror that sat over the basin. Turing on the faucet on, she splashed the cold water on her face. She hated long haul flights; even if she had been in first class she still hated them. She hated not being able to do anything for hours on end. Sure she could write but, with turbulence interrupting her every second thought there was no point, and sleeping was pointless she never got any decent sleep anyway. And it wasn't as if her company had been of any intelligence. Ok so maybe Miss Wick did have some; but that did not mean she would be entertaining for 16 hours. And that squeal, if there was one thing she could live with out for the rest of her life it was that. Looking up as her house phone began to ring she took the hand towel from next to her dried her face and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room; she found her phone moved from its original place sighing she picked up the receiver. "Brennan"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thank you to all who reviewed you know who you are. This is the second part of this story I'm still working on the third got to get some info from the Eppie before I can finish it will try within the next few days to have it done. **

* * *

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons__  
__Finally content with a past I regret__  
__I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness__  
__For once I'm at peace with myself__  
__I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long__  
__I'm movin' on_

He had thought about this day for months, heck who was he kidding he had thought about it every day since he had watched her walk away at Dulles. The day he would see her again after 365 long and lonely days; what he would say, do, how he would react. He'd dreamt about it so often half the time he couldn't tell which reality was and which was a dream. But then something would happen, someone would die or get hurt or something equally as bad would happen and he'd remember that she was the dream, the bitter sweet dream he had every night to forget exactly what was going on around him. But today; today wasn't a dream he'd see her today. At the mall by the coffee cart near the reflecting pool. Today he would see the women he had in all honesty been in love with for so long he didn't know how to function properly without her in his life. The last year had proven that to him. Even if she wasn't ready to be anything more than friends he would live with that. He would wait for her to be ready. He knew he said he couldn't that he wouldn't wait but, he'd had a glimpse of what life without her would mean. A day where she wouldn't correct him, a day where she wouldn't argue with him, where they wouldn't share coffee and tease Sweets or see Jack and Angela finally happy together. He couldn't and wouldn't live that life. The past year had been hard enough on him living the rest of his like that wasn't an option.

Shouldering his bag he nodded to the few people he had worked with over the year. Some of them pulled him over to meet their families, people who were forever thankful for keeping their loved ones safe. He nodded and told them he was doing his job and that it was an honour to bring their family home. He would then excuse himself saying that he had to get going, as he had to see his own son. They would nod thank him again and let him be on his way; walking out of the airfield he looked around smiled. He was home. Moving to the bus that was picking up those who did have family waiting for them, he shortly would be home he'd change into something that he hadn't worn in the last year then he would sort out those who meant the world t him. That was after he tried getting his brother and new sister in law out of his apartment. They had looked after it for a year but getting them out would be a different story.

He never thought he would have to knock on his own front door. But here he was a couple of hours later knocking on his own front door. He heard laughing and giggling before the door opened. There stood Padmay his sister-in-law she looked shock to see him. Turning she called for Jared well this was going to be interesting.

"What are you doing here?" Jared Booth asked his older brother Seeley Booth rolled his eyes and dropped the Army green bag on his brother's foot.

"It kinda is my place. It's in my name I told my landlord you'd be here for a year; your year's up. You knew the date I was coming home and you had the time to find a new place" said Booth he wasn't in the mood for this, he wanted to get out of these clothes take a shower see his son then head to see Bones.

"Come in I guess," Seeley raised an eyebrow his brother guessed he would let him into his own apartment well that was nice of him.

"I don't want to hear any of your crap at the moment Jared I just want a shower, clean clothes and then I'm out of here for the rest of the day" he said making way through the apartment. Half an hour later under the watchful eyes of his brothers guests he walked out clean shaven and ready to face people he actually wanted to see.

"I mean it your leaving, as soon as you find a place" he said walking out.


End file.
